English is a language?
by GasunKugi
Summary: Naruto meets Harry Potter when they both are 6 years old and become friends, harry potter who fell through a pond keept talking to Naruto and they became best friends.Several years later team 7 gets a mission in England, full sum inside Harry x-over
1. A reunion

_Hello!_

_Sorry, I'm completly stuck on my other fic so I'm going to have this as a distraction._

_Amazing Girl created the plot, but I'm going to change it a bit ;) Yaoi style!_

**Warning****; Yaoi boyxboy slash whatever it's called xD ;) Crossover!**

**Disclaimer; don't owe nothing, not even the plot! but I wrote it so what?**

**--**

**Summary; **_Naruto meets Harry Potter when they both are 6 years old and become friends, harry potter who falled through a pond keeped talking to Naruto and they became best friends._

_Several years later team 7 gets a mission in England, to guard a kid called Harry Potter._

_Will Naruto tell his true rank and power? What if the team didn't know about Naruto's secret friend? Or even the Kyuubi? Pairings not decided probably SasuNaru HarryDraco .. _

_"Japanese"_

"english"

**"Kyuubi"**

_'thought'_

_"__Anbu mind connection"_

**English is a language?**

The summer was extraordinary this day. The hidden village of leafs didn't show a sign of the disaster that had happend 6 years ago, or the honoured people who had died saving the village from the nine-tailed kitsune, Kyuubi.

The people of the village where chatting, eating ice-cream, shopping or glaring at the blondehaired boy walking past them. The whispering people around him didn't seem to notice when he ran away to the pond outside the village.

**--**

The boy who was now sitting near the pond crying didn't seem to notice the brownhaired boy on the other side who also was crying. They didn't notice eachother before one of them moved and stepped on a twig and made the other one realise there was someone else there.

"Who are you?" The blond-haired boy asked in english, the language was not known by many as the people in the fire country seemed to think english was a dead language.

"Where am I" the brownhaired boy asked at the same time.The brunette seemed to remember how his cousin, Dudley, pushed him into the pond and he had appeared in the unknown place and started to cry. The blonde looked at the other one and introdouced himself.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, do you wanna be friends?" he said as he put a arm on the other boys arm.

"I'm Harry Potter. Yes we can be friends, but I have to go now. Let's meet eachother tomorrow!" The said boy said and seemed to lighten up. Naruto nodded and with those words Harry jumped back into the pond. Naruto went to tell the hokage about his new friend. And Harry went back to the Dursley house to clean up the dishes.

But neither of them would ever forget about how they met eachother

**--**

**Several years and meetings later.**

Team 7 where in the Hokage's office for a new mission.

"I'm not taking a C-rank again, you old hag!" The hyper blond yelled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD HAG?" The other blonde yelled.

"Hn, just come to the point" the raven said calmly.

"It is not a C-rank. It's a S-rank." The hokage said

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think my team can handle a S-rank." Kakashi interruped

"It's a guard mission. You're going to protect a boy."

"You mean like baby-sit?" Sakura asked

"No, like guard. The client specificly asked for you." Tsunade said before holding her hand up to Naruto who looked like he was going to say something."You're going to protect a boy and a school called Hogwarts from the threat of a orochimaru like person. Do anyone of you know english?"

"Hokage-sama, why would anyone of us know a dead language" Kakashi said

"I think you ought to get to know your team better, Kakashi" She said as she looked at Naruto. "Naruto can teach you, if you want. Otherwise find a dictionary. Meet me back here in a hour. Naruto I need to talk with you. The rest of you is dismissed." The rest of the group looked at Naruto with a glare but he just shrugged it of. But he still knew that he would have to explain it to them later.

"So, what do you want, Tsunade?" He said as he dropped his genjutsu who was covering up the results from the merging with Kyuubi. His strawberry blonde tails and ears showed up as his hair growed longer and he got taller. His nails changed into claws, and tints of red showed up on the tails and his now long hair.

"When are you going to tell them? You can't hide forever." She said as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"I guess I'll tell them on the train then. Something else?" he said with a smile

"Actually, Dumbledore asked specifly for you. You're the one leading the mission with Kakashi, Anko and Iruka under your wing. Anko and Iruka are allready there so don't worry about it"

"Okey, give me the scroll so I can read it through" Tsunade handed him the scroll before hugging him again

"I'll miss you, brat"

"I'll miss you too, old hag" And with those words he went out and left to pack while thinking of how he was going to scare his english friend.

**--**

**50 min later; From now on I'm going to show which language their speaking.**

The four ninjas where walking to the hokage office all packed up and ready to go. They had bought english dictionarys, well all of them except Naruto. But if you said something they didn't understand they all turned to Naruto who answered.

After a while of silence from Sasuke he remembered what Tsunade had told them.

"_Hey, dobe. How come you know a dead language_?" The raven asked.

"_Well, I met this guy. His parents were scholars and we kind of wanted a secret code language so he taught me_" He answered

"Whatever" The raven grunted.

When they got in to the Hokage's office no one had spoken in a while and Kakashi seemed to notice slight disturbances in Naruto's chakra flow.

"_Allright brats, I'm going to summon up what the mission is: Your client's name is Albus Dumbledore and is the headmaster of Hogwarts, a wizard boarding school. He wants you to protect the school from Death Eaters, who are Voldemort's followers, I hope you read the file. Anyway, you're specially going to guard a boy named Harry Potter who has this Voldemort chasing after him.You're going undercover as exchange students_" Everybody saw Naruto flinch at the boy's name. "_Allright, everybody have to touch this_" The team put a finger each on the old boot Tsunade had pushed forward. "_And you'll be going in 3, 2, 1_-" a loud poof was heard when they disappered.

One second later Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke falled on the ground with the head first and was waiting for the usual 'oooouch' from Naruto's side but as they didn't hear it they turned at him and saw that Naruto was holding himself up with his pinky. They all blinked, got up and sweared that they where dreaming.

"_So let's go shall we_?" Kakashi said, and looked at his ticket "_Platform nine and three quarters_" Sakura found a map over the train

"_Hey there aren't such a platform. The map doesen't show it_" She said.

"_I know where it is. Come on we don't wan't to miss the train_." Naruto said

"_Idiot, Hokage never said which train or how we're going to get on it_" Sasuke grunted

"_Well, teme that's because she didn't have to. I'm your tour guide and speak their language. This country is actually called _England" Naruto answered with ease as he made a sign to make them follow him as he went through a brick wall. They shot eachother worried glances before following Naruto through the wall and on the train. He showed them how to get on the train and started to look for Harry with the team behind him. By the time he had opened half of the doors on the train he found two redheaded twins who he thought to be Fred and George.

"Hey, have you seen Harry?"

"Why should we tell you?" One of them said "I mean, we don't even know you"

"But I know you. Fred and George Weasley right? Can you tell me where Harry is now?" Naruto asked.

"_What the hell is he saying?" _Sakura asked Sasuke who just shrugged.

"But how do we know you're not just some creepy stalker trying to kill him?" George asked

"I could tell you things who only his friends would know, like that he hates to be famous and the stuff he gets for it" Naruto replied. "..and that gave his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament to start up WWW. Is that enough information?"

"Well I suppose, but no.. wait. Who's Snuffles?" Fred asked

"Snuffles? Oh, you mean Sirius Black. Harry's godfather" He replied as the twins shot eachother glances who seemed to approve him.

"You pass. But who are you and who are those behind you"

"I'm Naruto and this is Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke" Both Sakura and Kakashi bowed but Sasuke just nodded. "So can you tell me where he is. He doesn't know that I'm here and I wanna surprise him.

"He's in the last compartment"

"Thanks" Naruto said as he walked out of the compartment before turning around and saying "Oh, and I would not do that if I were you"

"Do what?" The redheads asked at the same time

"I wouldn't drop those dung bombs you have behind your back" The blonde said and the redheads shot eachoter glances. "Didn't Albus tell you that he now has shinobi guards protecting the school students? I wouldn't make such drastic movements as they can disarm you in less then you can say 'shinobi'. You know it's kind of dangerous if you would drop those as they are japanese ninjas who kill with their hands. I'm sure Albus would agree" Naruto said and walked out the door with the rest of the team behind him, not even knowing that they were about to be pranked.

"_Naruto how do you know so much of this place?" _Sakura asked Naruto who shrugged

"_Well, considering that me and Harry have been best friends since we were seven you'd expect me to know something_"

"_Wait you know the target? Where is he?_" Kakashi asked

"_He's in the last compartment, let's go._" And so the team moved back to the last compartment of the train. Naruto who was leading the ninjas opened the door when a voice said:

"Leave us alone, the compartment is full" Naruto immidiatly recognized his best friends voice.

"_Even too full for your best friend?_" He asked and walked in to the compartment

"_Naruto, what are you doing here? Oh god, don't tell me your one of those shinobi's Dumbledore hired_" Harry gasped

"_What you said last time we met was that you wished to see me more during the year and now you're having a attack because I'm going to guard you?"_

_"Naruto is this the target?"_ Kakashi asked as he turned to Harry and memorizing him

"_Why yes Kakashi this is our target"_ Naruto replied in a manner Naruto never would as he allways said 'Kaka-sensei' or 'pervert' _"Harry, these are my teammates"_

_"Let me guess. Kakashi-" _He said as he pointed to the silver haired man "_Sakura_-" Again he pointed "_And Sasuke_-" Harry said and they all nodded.

"These are your friends then?" The blonde asked Harry who nodded "Let's see, your obviously Heromione-" He pointed to the bushy haired girl "Ron and Ginny-" He said as he pointed to the redheads "Luna and Neville-" Again he pointed getting everybody right.

After a while talking and the team 7 not getting a damn thing they were at the castle. When they got out of the train they were met by Anko and Iruka who bowed at Naruto.

"_Naruto-sama the castle has been secured. I'm now going to escort the first student to the boats_" Iruka said to Naruto who nodded his approval and Iruka poofed away.

"_Naruto-sama_?" Sakura asked.

"_Anko please tell the rest of the team the story I haven't told them yet. I'm going to explore_" Naruto announced and poofed away '_Isn't shunshin no jutsu a ANBU jutsu?'_ Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke thought.

"_To make a long story short. Naruto has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside him and he's known about her since he was three. Naruto obviously is the Kitsune who is ranked higher then Tsunade. He made that rank when he was about 8 and has been ever since_" Anko said and frowned at the teams expressions "_I can't belive you didn't know about his obvious mask. He doesn't trust you enough to tell you since Sasuke went to Orochimaru. He actually wanted to tell you when you where about 14 but the Hokage told him not to. And oh, he has merged with Kyuubi making the nine-tails his. But the kitsune can still come out in his own form. So don't be surprised if you see a redhaired hot lady running around here and there. Come on, you have to be sorted now. And remember, you have to address him as 'Kitsune-sama' or 'Uzumaki-sama' from now on. He has a really short temper_" She said and walked to the Great Hall before signaling for them to follow her.

'_No way? The dobe has been holding back on me since we became friends? He could help me kill Itachi' _Sasuke thought while frowning

**--**

In the Great Hall now all of the students had calmed down after eating to hear the Headmasters speak, some of them had allready noticed that a blonde haired male with tails (from his long dropped genjutsu) was hanging upside down on the celing and had fainted. '_Weaklings' __**"Not everyone can be as powerful as us, kit"**__ 'Guess you're right' _

The sorting hat sorted the shinobi's and the first graders putting Sasuke in Slytherin, Sakura in Ravenclaw and Naruto 'clone' in Gryffindor.

"Allright as you've noticed we have a new DADA teachers, Welcome back, Horace" Dumbledore started."And now that we have exchange students you have to act at your best behaviour. And now to the important stuff. We have guards at the school. Shinobi's I belive they're called. Say hello to Kakashi-" The silver haired man got up moving so fast no one could see him and showing off a chidori before returning to his place beside the window "And the Anbus Dragon-" Iruka appered in front at the crowd before dissapering in a poof "Crow-" Anko appered and showed of a fire-jutsu who made everyone gasp." and the man who's more powerful then me. Kitsune-" And with those words Naruto appered infront of Anko who still was showing of her fire-jutsu, the crowd gasped as they thought he would get hurt, but Naruto just made a simple handseal making the water in their cups rising and going against the fire at a terrifing speed and put the fire out.

"Crow, what did I tell you about showing off?" Naruto said with a dangerously low tone, who made everybody but Harry flinch who started to snigger while thinking _'showoff' _

"Hn, not to. But I can't resist, they are really funny to scare, Besides kit-chan, you showed off to" She replied while sniggering when Naruto flinched when he realised it. The whole hall started whispering

"Do not repeat it, Crow. Allright listen up, I have made some rules here. They are going to be followed by everyone. The one who break the rules are going to get through a real hell. Rule number one: No one are allowed to walk around the school during night time, not even the prefects-" He started only to be interruped by a loud 'yes' from a prefect. "You cannot decive us with invisiblity spells or such, even if we can't see you we can sense you. Rule number two; No Quddich training during night time, by night time I mean after eight. Rule number three; No trying to get of our masks-" His tails wiggled behind him making the crowd gasp as they didn't notice it before."Rule number four; No going into the forbidden forest. Rule number five; No drawing wands at us as we can break them, or don't even draw the wands at school except when you're asked to do so by the teachers or are in desperate needs of them-" the whispering started again. "Rule number six; No running away during class or when we're leading you to the dorms, we're going to follow you everywhere. Even the bathrooms, Crow here is going to assist the girls to their bathrooms. Rule number 7; No touching of my tails or ears, or else I'm going to _kill you_" Everybody flinched as they heard the venom in his voice. "..And that's about it. If the Headmaster doesen't have anyting else-" Dumble shook his head. "-You're dismissed."

As Naruto was the one leading the Gryffindors, who were the ones that talked, or squealed, the most, he allmost went berserk when the people behind him asking him questions like 'why do you have tails' 'what does kitsune mean' 'why can't we see your face'. Harry sniggered as he saw Naruto's ears twitching while trying to keep the squealing out from the sensitive ears.

when they were on the third floor waiting for the stair to come down he had enough.

"ALLRIGHT I HAD ENOUGH!" He yelled so that the rest of the school could here it 'hah, bad temper' Anko laughed while she was opening up the dungons for the slytherins, who obviously freezed up.

Naruto formed one handseals for what it seemed a second. When a girl tried to speak up she found her voice gone. The others started to notice that they couldn't talk and went berserk before they saw that Naruto was seeping of killer intent and gulped.

"Hey captain, I'm going to take the first shift. Go and rest." Anko said, as she knew that Naruto was pissed off and could kill anything.

"Allright, I'll take the one tomorrow" He replied

"Allright, who is going to talk when I let you talk?" He asked, and everybody put they're hands up "Who's going to disobey me?" No one put their hands up. "good" He said as he cut of his jutsu. "Off to bed, a big day tomorrow!" He said with a cheery voice before dissappering away to the anbu's room which Dumbledore assigned them.

**--**

_Allright, to all of those reading my other story! Give me ideas ;D I have a few but help me out man!_

_to those reading this story, I know it's kinda bad written but give all the credits to Amazing Girl and critizise me!_


	2. Brothers?

Lool. I'm back with a new chappie!! woow, record on readers for me! I feel pressure on me now '' Oh, and a side note have to read Team seven have now learned how to speak English but at some times they will need assistance!

**Warning****; Yaoi boyxboy slash whatever it's called xD ;) Crossover!**

**Disclaimer; don't owe nothing, not even the plot! but I wrote it so what?**

**--**

**Summary; **_Naruto meets Harry Potter when they both are 6 years old and they became friends, harry potter who fell through a pond kept talking to Naruto._

_Several years later team 7 gets a mission in England, to guard a kid called Harry Potter._

_Will Naruto tell his true rank and power? What if the team didn't know about Naruto's secret friend? Or even the Kyuubi? Pairings not decided probably SasuNaru HarryDraco .. _

_"Japanese"_

"english"

**"Kyuubi"**

_'thought'_

_"__Anbu mind connection"_

**--**

**English is a language?**

**Chapter two.**

**--**

A blonde Anbu sat on the highest tower and was sighing as he saw the deatheaters gathering. He jumped down and made seals for a jutsu. "_Wind: Hurricane funeral_" he whispered as hurricanes showed up from nowhere. The deatheaters terrifying screams was heard throughout the school. In another place a person smirked as he heard his orders...

**--**

"-yawn- Good morning" yawned Heromione as she approched Harry in the Great Hall.

"Good morning 'Mione. Did you sleep well?" Harry said.

"No, Infact I didn't sleep at all. I had to watch the school remember? Prefect y'know" She answered in her 'I'm not taunting you I'm just better then you' tone

"I don't really see a need of that since my bro' is guarding the school. I get it if you're nervous over Anko, she's a lunatic" Naruto said as he walked up to them "G'morning by the way"

"Oh! You must be one of the new students, I'm Heromione Granger." She said as she held a hand waiting to shake his, But Naruto'clooone' just looked at her hand as he 'it' was examining her hand before bowing.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you"

Sasuke scowled on the other side of the room as he saw _his _blonde making friends. _'Wonder if I should go over and talk to him..' _as he was heard from above Sakura appeared beside him.

"_Ohayo, Sasuke-kun_!" The banshee exclaimed, and the majority turned around to pity the prodigy, the slytherins next to him scowled at the sight of the pinkhaired banshee, and so did rest of the hall.

As another sign from heaven Dumbledore silenced the whole hall to make another annoncement.

"Today is the first day for Kakashi as a DADA teacher and I expect all of you to be nice to him. And I don't expect hearing any breaking of the rules Kitsune set up" He said and all the girls in the hall groaned (except Sakura as she has her beloooved Sasuke-kun) as they wanted to feel his tails "- and if you are good Kakashi and Kitsune might show of a trick they have in their sleeves" The Weasley twins and Ron where immidiatly seen jumping up and down for a new trick while the rest of the hall gasped."-off you are, I hear the 6-years Slytherin's and Gryffindor's have DADA first, don't expect Kakashi to be early" The eyes of the students immidiatly on Kakashi who just shrugged and said;

"Listen to what the man says" And with that the chairs where pulled out and the talking began again

**--**

When Kakashi and Kitsune showed up, only 15 min late because of threats from Kitsune, the students were impressed by the drastic change of the DADA classroom. There was various weapons hanging on the walls, various pictures of 'Icha Icha' movies/books and loads and loads of scrolls. After the students had managed to get to their seats they where handed scrolls by team 7.

"Excuse me. Professor Kakashi, what's that book your reading about?" Heromione asked, The others nodded as they also wanted to know. Kitsune, Naruto'clooone', Sakura and Sasuke turned tomato red, but you couldn't really see if Kitsune was red but they could see that his neck turned red..

"Oh, you mean this book? Well this is about..-" Kakashi started of but got interrupted by Kitsune who snatched the book out of his hands.

"If you even say a word about it I swear I'll burn it.." Kitsune stated at a very low tone "No, even better, I'll hand it to Anko" A loud poof was heard and Crow showed up. Kakashi flinched and was trying to get to his precious book but with no success

"You called Naruto-sama" She said.

"Take this book-" He started but was interrupted by Kakashi was on the floor yelling something like 'noooooooooooooooooooo, not my booooooooook! Minato-senpai please take care of my book! Look what your son is doing to the incredibly precious book!' "-and don't give it back to him until I say so" Crow nodded and shunshined away to god knows where.

"Lunatics" Draco whispered to Goyle who immidiatly started to snigger. The persons who had their eyes concentrated on Kitsune only saw a yellow flash before he was behind Malfoy.

"I expect to be treated with respect. One more thing like that and you can expect to be Crow's new test subject for interrogtion (sp?)" Kitsune stated and Malfoy visibly flinched when Crow was mentioned, Malfoy had obviously seen her "experiments" as she liked to call them.

--

Draco POV

-Boooom- "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! RUN SHE'S MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up this morning, my eyes snapped open to se a whole damn wall busted in with dust stirring around the room.

"I'll kill hebi-teme's lovers. MAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA" She laughed and started to pick up Crabbe who was running around screaming about crazy woman and his bad karma. "I shall test my new limb cutter on you" She continued. I picked up my wand and started gathering energy to get the spell right

"_Cruciatus_" I yelled. Crow just kept on laughing as the stream of light from my wand were heading towards her. In the very last second she picked up a mirror from her pocket and reflected it back to me. I pissed in my pants before the curse hit me and passed out before the curse started to effect me.

End of Malfoy's POV

--

"So, are you going to disrespect me again?" Kitsune asked

"N-n-n-no s-s-s-sir-r-r" Draco stuttred. The rest of the class gasped but the golden trio was obviously amused but when Kitsune turned around and sent them a firce glare they stopped moving.

"Good, so now the lesson starts-"

--

Unknown Location

"Kukukukuku so you want me to kill that Potter Harry and you'll kill Naruto-kun for me so I can obtain the Ucihia? Aniki you know me to well" Someone hissed.

"Yes, little brother. Soon we will rule the world and the boy who lived shall be _dead_. MAHAHAHAHAHA-" Another slithering voice chuckled as the other person joined in. Their snake like evil laugthers sent chills down the spine on the people who heard it.

--

**A/N; I'm so terriiiiiiiiibly sorry!! buhuuu kill me I haven't updated for yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeears!! ;'( forgiiiiive me?**

**Please tell your opinions and in which book the story should happen in, I was thinking third or sixth...**

**either way, I wanna have some new people coming up tell me who you want to show up and they might -wink-**

**R&R**


End file.
